Polos Opuestos
by NekoNata
Summary: Tras la lucha entre Kyogre y Groudon, el Team Aqua y el Team Magma se desintegraron. Pero para sus líderes, ha llegado el momento de solucionar viejos rencores. Hardenshipping.


No puedo creerlo. Nunca pensé que esto ocurriría O_O . Es lo que ocurre cuando te regalan un videojuego nuevo y te enganchas... Y... la cosa es que me dio por volver a mi (no tan lejana) infancia. Siempre fui FAN-FAN del Team Magma, y debía hacer esto.  
Gracias, Pokémon Platino.

Contiene yaoi, Hardenshipping (ArchieXMaxie), y en ocasiones lenguaje vulgar. No me golpeen.

Está dedicado a Aritzee, que me incitó a subirlo XD (Nada, mujer, solo me diste el empujoncito necesario para que no me dé miedo que me vuelen la cabeza)

Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri (o algo así) y Game Freak.

* * *

Maxie no era como el resto de los líderes de organizaciones criminales. No era como el orgulloso e impecable Giovanni, no era bravucón e intimidante como Archie; ni gélido y con complejo de Dios, como Cyrus. Maxie era un hombre tranquilo y serio la mayoría de las veces, pero esa calma aparente podría interpretarse como la tranquilidad que precede a una gran tormenta, aspecto por el cual era igualmente peligroso. Aunque en su caso, sería mejor decir que era como un volcán dormido antes de entrar en erupción.

No trataba a sus subordinados con superioridad, como hacían el resto de los líderes. En ese aspecto, le tenían bastante aprecio, podían hablar con su líder con confianza. De hecho, tal vez lo único que les molestaba de él era antes mencionada su seriedad. Rara vez se había visto a Maxie reír, exceptuando alguna pequeña sonrisa de vez en cuando (cuando había bebido demasiado vodka, principalmente) y alguna que otra risa sarcástica. A diferencia de su archienemigo, Archie. El líder del Team Aqua, siempre tan fuerte, tan vivo, riendo estruendosamente cual maníaco.

Ambos líderes se conocían bien, habían sido amigos de niños. Sin embargo, de adultos habían sido enemigos a muerte. Habían llegado incluso a despertar a Kyogre y Groudon, dos de los antiguos titanes, con el fin de conseguir sus propósitos. Archie quería aumentar la superficie del mar, y Maxie la de la tierra. Cada uno representaba, en cierto modo y de una forma curiosa, el elemento al cual defendían. Pero eso es adelantar acontecimientos.  
Archie era salvaje, fuerte, bravo, poderoso. Era más alto que Maxie y también más musculoso. Su piel era bronceada, su cabello negro estaba cubierto por una bandana azul al estilo pirata, el típico atuendo de los miembros del Team Aqua. Solía llevar algo de barba y bigote, detalle que intimidaba aún más a sus subordinados y enemigos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, sin duda, eran sus profundos ojos azules. Brillantes y vivos en ocasiones, oscuros y turbios en otras.

Maxie era sosegado, comedido a la hora de hablar. No era físicamente fuerte ni vital, precisamente, pero tenía otra cualidades. No era muy desenvuelto en terrenos acuáticos, no le gustaba nadar ni hacer ejercicio en general. Como no le daba mucho el sol, su piel era muy pálida, casi transparente. Su cabello, ligeramente por encima de los hombros, era de color rojo como el magma bajo la tierra, al igual que sus ojos, extrañamente del mismo color. Racional, tranquilo e inteligente, serían los adjetivos que mejor le describían. Aunque ni siquiera aquella aparente tranquilidad sabría disimular su mal carácter.

Precisamente, las diferencias entre ambos líderes fueron lo que en un principio, de niños, les hizo acercarse mutuamente. Era divertido discutir por temas banales, absolutamente sobre cualquier cosa, y después disculparse con un gesto avergonzado para volver a reír (y a discutir) al poco rato. Se adoraban, uno no podía concebir la vida sin el otro. Se ayudaban, se complementaban, parecían formar un equipo perfecto.

Un día, sin embargo, cuando ambos eran ya adolescentes, tuvieron una de sus tantas discursiones. Solo que esta acabó de forma un tanto violenta. Discutían sobre lo que en el futuro serían sus más grandes sueños, Archie ansiaba la expansión del océano, justificándolo diciendo que era la mayor fuente de vida de la naturaleza. Maxie argumentaba que sería más justa una expansión de los continentes, ya que ocupaban menor espacio en el planeta y significaría la creación de nuevos territorios con multitud de materiales útiles para el desarrollo. Tras una larga discursión, que se volvía cada vez más agresiva, una de las grandes manos del futuro líder del Team Aqua sujetó con fuerza el jersey del chico pelirrojo y lo alzó a varios centímetros del suelo. Estaba cegado por la ira, nunca había soportado a todos aquellos retrógrados que rechazaban sus ideas tachándolas de locuras o de calificaciones peores, tanto que con el tiempo había acabado metiéndose en peleas con todo aquel que se le oponía. Con todos menos con Maxie, porque él era su mejor amigo, claro. Su rostro mostraba en aquel momento, sin embargo, una expresión de puro desprecio, sin percatarse de quién era la persona a la que estaba a punto de golpear.

- Arch... suéltame... - pidió el chico pálido intentando respirar. Entonces, el moreno pareció volver a la realidad, enfocando sorprendido el rostro temeroso de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo.

- Max... - contestó Archie en un susurro, para después dejar a su amigo en el suelo arenoso, con cuidado. Pero eso no cambiaba lo que había hecho, lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Maxie alzó su rostro para mirarle. Sus ojos color carmesí estaban ligeramente húmedos, pero él intentaba que su amigo no se diera cuenta, en vano. Después, sin decir una palabra, se encaminó hacia su casa, dejando al moreno plantado en mitad de la playa, con la mirada perdida en el camino donde había visto desaparecer a su amigo, con un solo pensamiento rondando su cabeza:

"Enhorabuena, Archie. Eres oficialmente gilipollas". miró su caña de pesca, parcialmente enterrada en la arena. Suspiró. Por increíble que pareciera, se le habían quitado las ganas de pescar. Aunque eso supusiera una colleja y una reprimenda por parte de su padre nada más llegar a casa.

Maxie lloraba de camino a casa. Se intentó convencer de que era solo a causa de la ira, pero lo cierto es que no era esa la única sensación que parecía querer hacerle explotar internamente. No se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, o tal vez, no quiso hacerlo. Era menos doloroso así.

No cenó aquella noche, cosa que sorprendió bastante a sus padres. Desde que su hijo y Archie se conocían, Maxie parecía estar algo más animado, sonreía más y el halo de tensión que siempre le acompañaba era menos notorio. Ellos, como geólogos experimentados, estaban siempre muy ocupados y no podían prestar a su hijo toda la atención que les gustaría. Teniendo en cuenta además la escasa capacidad de Maxie para hacer amigos, les sorprendió muchísimo de cómo un chico como Archie se había fijado en su hijo y más tarde encariñado con él. Lo lógico sería que estuviesen siempre peleando y que no pudieran ni verse. Quizás había llegado ese momento que tanto temían. Quizás Maxie volvía a estar solo de nuevo.

El chico pelirrojo se acostó sin apenas decir palabra. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, por lo que no tardó en quedarse dormido, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Poco tiempo después, la ventana de su cuarto se abrió sigilosamente, y cierto chico moreno entró a través de ella. Archie bufó, molesto. Siempre que quería visitar a su amigo a horas poco adecuadas, no le quedaba otro remedio que trepar por el árbol frente a la gran casa de Maxie y entrar por la ventana de su cuarto. Pero esta vez, que ya era un poco más mayor, le había sido más complicado. Había trepado por el tronco del árbol sin dificultad, pero las ramas a duras penas sujetaban su peso. Por no mencionar lo pequeña que le había resultado la ventana repentinamente. ¿Tanto había crecido últimamente?

Se fijó entonces en la cama. Era grande y parecía cómoda. Muchas veces, ambos chicos se habían sentado sobre ella para hablar hasta las tantas de la madrugada. No obstante, no sería lo que ocurriese aquella vez.  
Archie retiró el edredón granate y las sábanas con cuidado, se quitó las sandalias sin hacer ruido y se introdujo en la amplia cama, siendo lo suficientemente sigiloso como para que su acompañante no se despertara. Después, cubrió a ambos de nuevo y miró a su durmiente mejor amigo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre, cosa que le hizo sonreír ligeramente. Su cabello rojizo cubría parcialmente su blanco rostro, haciendo un contraste espectacular.

"Como el fuego sobre la nieve" pensó el moreno, acertadamente.

Casi sin pensarlo, comenzó a acariciar el inmaculado rostro con una de sus grandes manos. Estaba frío, pero no le sorprendió. La expresión de Maxie se relajó ligeramente, y se movió un poco hacia Archie en busca de calor, aún en sueños. Sin saber por qué, el moreno se sonrojó ligeramente, más aún al sentir el delgado cuerpo de su amigo tan cerca del suyo.

Poco a poco, el más alto fue rodeando al pelirrojo con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí, intentando transmitirle su calor. Maxie suspiró, dormido, apoyándose en el robusto cuerpo de su amigo. Archie solo lo miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Su comportamiento aquella tarde había sido imperdonable.

Se quedaron así varios minutos más, hasta que el moreno se levantó de nuevo sin hacer ruido. Después de tapar al pelirrojo de nuevo, observó su rostro dormido con detenimiento. Archie tragó saliva. No pasaba nada si Maxie no se enteraba, ¿no? Y con este "tranquilizador" pensamiento, el moreno se inclinó sobre su mejor amigo, posando sus labios sobre los del otro chico. Se le antojaron suaves y dulces, pero no pudo comprobarlo a ciencia cierta. No quería que Maxie despertara y le viera. Sería bochornoso.

Cuando por fin estuvo de nuevo en la calle, recogió su mochila y comprobó de nuevo que no le faltaba nada. Suspiró, aún sin creerlo.

"Lo siento, Max" Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de echar a andar.

Cuando Maxie despertó en la mañana, un agradable aroma a agua marina inundó sus fosas nasales. Parpadeó repetidamente, intentando despejarse.

- ¿Archie? - preguntó a la nada. Y por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta.

Cuando se enteró de que Archie se había marchado de casa sin decir nada, no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable. Esa misma tarde, Maxie preparó su mochila e introdujo varias PokeBall vacías en ella, para después observar con detenimiento las tres únicas que estaban llenas. Poochyena, Zubat y Numel le miraron con tristeza desde sus respectivos recipientes, percatándose del estado de ánimo de su amo. Cuando iba a salir de casa, se despidió de sus padres, quienes le expresaron su preocupación.

- Si me doy prisa, tal vez consiga alcanzar a Archie - dijo convencido, creyéndose preparado para su viaje.

Lo que ocurrió después, es algo conocido por todos. Al cabo de los años, Archie encabezó una organización para ampliar la superficie del mar, el Team Aqua. Un año después de la creación del Team Aqua, surgió el Team Magma, liderado por Maxie. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estas dos organizaciones (en un principio pacifistas y formadas por científicos) entraran en una guerra abierta que no solo les involucraba a ellos. El Team Aqua controlaba gran parte de las rutas marítimas de la región de Hoenn, llegando incluso a chantajear a pescadores para conseguir sus propósitos y a infiltrarse en varias empresas importantes de la región. El Team Magma, por su parte, explotaba e investigaba sin permiso los recursos terrestres, intentó provocar la erupción del volcán más grande de Hoenn y logró infiltrarse en el Centro Espacial regional. Robaron las esferas Roja y Azul, respectivamente, con el fin de despertar a Kyogre y Groudon, las dos grandes bestias titánicas de la Antigüedad, que eran capaces de aumentar o disminuir a su antojo la superficie del mar y la tierra.

Un detalle: Las cosas no salieron como ellos esperaban. Inevitablemente, cuando el poder místico se concentra en manos humanas, suele ser catastrófico. No es el humano quien posee al poder, sino el poder el que posee al humano y lo vuelve cruel. Por suerte, gracias a Rayquaza, el titán del cielo, las otras dos bestias cesaron en su lucha y volvieron a su eterno sueño. Cuando Kyogre se introdujo de nuevo en su caverna submarina y Groudon volvió a encerrarse en lo más profundo de un volcán, los sueños de ambas organizaciones criminales parecían haber llegado a su fin. Devolvieron las esferas místicas a su lugar de procendencia y se disculparon ante la pareja de ancianos que las custodiaban. O, mejor dicho, Maxie se disculpó, Archie solo permaneció en silencio, observando como el brillante futuro con el que soñaba se perdía en un siniestro monte donde las almas pululaban a sus anchas y donde la niebla parecía no querer desaparecer nunca.

- Estáis perdonados - dijo la anciana, sonriendo - desde el primer momento sabía que no erais malas personas, tal vez solo... equivocadas. Pude verlo en vuestros ojos. Hay buenos sentimientos en vuestras miradas.

Archie frunció el ceño. ¿Equivocados? ¿Cómo que equivocados? ¿Tenía derecho la gente a decidir si sus ideas eran o no correctas? Pudo notar como también Maxie se tensaba a su lado. Seguramente ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Habían acudido a aquel monte a devolver las esferas y a disculparse por los problemas causados, pero... una persona nunca, jamás debía disculparse por sus ideas. O por sus sentimientos. Ambos se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y abandonaron el monte. De nuevo se encontraron en la salida, en una pequeña playa. Una playa... el lugar donde todo cambió para ellos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Maxie quedamente. El moreno lo miró y sonrió. No con una de las sonrisas del líder del Team Aqua, burlonas y con aires de superioridad. Aquella era, simplemente, la sonrisa de Archie, la que hacía estremecer su corazón cada vez que aparecía, la que más de una vez había desterrado sus miedos y preocupaciones. La sonrisa de Archie era para Maxie como una sólida tabla en mitad de un mar embravecido. De alguna forma, supo que todo iba a estar bien.

- Ahora... es el momento de que todo vuelva a ser como antes - sugirió el moreno con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

El pelirrojo agachó su cabeza, avergonzado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Max?

Después de tantos años, quizás era el momento de aclarar algunos asuntos. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir, pero intentó relajarse y tragó saliva.

- Archie... tengo que confesarte una cosa...

- Dispara - contestó el otro alzando una ceja.

- La única razón por la que me fui de casa hace tantos años fue porque quería encontrarte, Archie. Pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que sería tarea casi imposible. - cerró los ojos- Me desesperé, me volví loco. Y cuando pensé que ya no podía más... me enteré de la existencia del Team Aqua. Supuse que tú estabas involucrado de alguna forma, tampoco tenía otra pista más fiable, así que... Creé el Team Magma. Era la única forma de cumplir mi sueño, y de paso, encontrarte. Tabitha siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, fue mi mayor apoyo. Él sabe... - hizo una pausa - ... sobre nuestro pasado. Espero que esté bien... - el pelirrojo suspiró - Pero todo se nos fue de las manos. Tú eras el líder del Team Aqua, y no tardaste en declararnos la guerra. Me enfadé, me enfadé muchísimo, perdí el control. Pero durante la lucha de Kyogre y Groudon, tuve miedo. Me di cuenta de lo realmente estábamos haciendo... Temí perderte - añadió en un susurro - Porque Archie, yo... yo te... – desvió la mirada, sin saber cómo continuar esa frase.

Los finos labios de Maxie fueron repentinamente silenciados por los de Archie. El sabor a agua salada le inundó por completo haciéndole recordar los numerosos momentos de su infancia juntos. Era un aroma al que se había acostumbrado. Archie, por su parte, frunció el ceño. Los labios del pelirrojo sabían a vodka. ¿Tan desesperado había estado? ¿Tan solo se había sentido? Lo suficiente como para buscar consuelo en el alcohol, por lo visto. En aquel momento, Archie sintió algo que no había experimentado en años: se sintió culpable. Las delgadas manos de Maxie se aferraban con fuerza, casi con necesidad a la camisa negra que el moreno llevaba. Este, por su parte, se concentró en transmitir a su ex-enemigo todos los sentimientos que parecían querer hacerle explotar en aquel momento. El pelirrojo se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de Archie humedeciendo sus labios, y posteriormente entrando en su boca sin demasiados miramientos.

Las manos del moreno pasaban de los cabellos rojizos a la cintura del otro, caricias que, de no ser por la presión con la que eran ejercidas, casi habrían parecido inocentes. Al poco tiempo se separaron por la falta de aire, muy a regañadientes. Archie se relamió los labios para después dirigir su boca a la mejilla de un cada vez más avergonzado Maxie. La cálida y húmeda lengua del moreno contra su piel consiguió arrancarle un leve suspiro. El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente, casi con esfuerzo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tantas ganas de reír.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Archie, perplejo.

- Cómo decirlo... - la sonrisa de Maxie se hizo más amplia mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, visiblemente divertido - Me he dado cuenta de que no has cambiado tanto en todos estos años. Sigues siendo un poco... bestia.

Archie, lejos de enfadarse, soltó una carcajada. Después, juntó su frente con la del pelirrojo, para pronunciar a continuación unas palabras en voz baja, para que solo Maxie pudiera escucharle:

- No te niego que soy algo animal. - confesó acercando su boca al pálido oído.

La indirecta hizo que los músculos de Maxie se tensaran instantáneamente. Archie sonrió para sus adentros. El pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de lo adorable que podía ser en algunos momentos.

- Pero... - continuó el moreno reprimiendo una carcajada, esta vez fijando su azulada mirada sobre los ojos color carmesí del contrario - dejando eso de lado, quiero prometerte una cosa - Maxie fue a decir algo, pero un gentil dedo sobre sus labios le hizo entender que callara - Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerte sufrir, que no tendrás que preocuparte por mi nunca más. Perdóname, Max...

El mar y la tierra se entrelazan en la costa. Al igual que las manos de dos hombres arrepentidos, con su mirada perdida, creyendo encontrar en el horizonte un posible futuro para sus extraviadas vidas.

Porque, por supuesto, ambos estaban más que perdonados por la persona que más les importaba en el mundo.

* * *

¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Reviews?


End file.
